


The bow

by MidnightWolfy



Series: Felicity's hackers [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer's weapon knowledge, Gen, Oliver's Bow, Some Humor, email format, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: Felicity needs some help getting the perfect bow for Oliver. Pre-season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Felicity's email a little bit.

To: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
From: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Need a little help

Hey Geek,

I need a favor. You know the archer friend that I mentioned? I want to get him a gift. Would you ask your guy if he knows anyone that does custom work? 

Thanks,  
BB

\--

To: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
From: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

BB,

You mean the archer guy that you can’t seem to stop talking about. ;) You gonna finally tell him you like him? HEEYYYY! ;)

My guy says he knows a few people, what do you need specifically? You know how he is with details. 

Let me know,  
Geek

\--

To: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
From: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

OMG!! We are just friends! I can’t help that he’s a hottie hot hottie! Frack, I went Kuzco. Don’t start… I get enough of it from Queenie. She still wants to know who he is. 

He needs a combat bow that can stand up to a lot of use and if he runs out of arrows, he would be able to protect himself with it if need be.

\--

To: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
From: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

HA! You wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him, you wanna love him! :D You know if you keep it from Queenie she might just break down and start a petition to take the hacking friends ban off for a day. 

My guy says you want an Oneida Kestrel compound bow. He knows a guy. He wants to know your archer’s specific specs, like draw length, dominate eye, axle to axle length, draw weight, and some other things he rambled off about. Says it’s real important. 

\--

To: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
From: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

Don’t you Miss congeniality me, Geek! I know your girl’s Email address and I’m not afraid to use it!!! OMG! I have to write Queenie! 

Frack, I have no idea how to answer any of that… can I send him a video? Would that be good? I can’t exactly ask him for it, he’d get suspicious. Plus, he's on vacation. 

\--

To: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
From: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

Ouch, low blow, BB, low blow. 

My guy says to send over some video files and he’d be able to get a lot of the information. 

Also you didn’t deny that he was your archer!!! Wink Wink Nudge Nudge! 

\--

To: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
From: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

I attached some files. No, they do not show his face! Don’t even try! 

[Download Attachments] 

\--

To: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
From: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

Ignoring my observations, I see how it is! You know I’m just playing BB. 

My guy says that’s prefect. He’ll get it out to you in a few weeks. He said he’ll give it a test run to make sure it’s up to par. 

\--

To: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
From: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

Oh, Geek, I know. That’s why I love you, in a totally platonic way. 

Tell your guy thank you for me!! He’s the best! 

So are you Geek! What would I do without you? :)

\--

To: binarybiatch051984@TGA.com  
From: GeekzRuledaWrld@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Need a little help

Hey, what are friends for? 

\--


End file.
